The present invention relates to batteries and pertains particularly to consumer replaceable non-reversible battery for electronic time pieces.
Electrically powered watches particularly of the digital type have become quite popular in recent years. Digital watches employ a miniaturized time keeping circuit powered by a battery for maintaining time and for providing suitable readout indicating means for indicating the time, date and other information. Such circuits are powered by miniature batteries which typically last up to approximately a year.
There are however a number of drawbacks to prior art construction of such batteries and the mounting thereof within the time piece casing. One such drawback if that such batteries are mounted within the casing such that special tools are required in order to replace the battery. Accordingly when the battery needs replacing, it is necessary to take the watch to a jeweler or the like for replacing the battery. Such a requirement is not only expensive but is a nuisance.
Another problem with such time pieces is that the batteries are such that they may be easily reversed within the mounting and thereby damage the electronic circuit within the watch. This is particularly so where the layman or consumer learn to remove the watch back and attempts to replace the batteries himself.
Still another problem with such prior art constructions is that the battery thickness must normally be accomodated in one or more bores within the watch module.
Accordingly it is desirable that a non-reversible battery be provided that is also quick and convenient to replace.